


A Little Tied Up

by MellytheHun



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blindfolds, Chair Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s), PWP, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellytheHun/pseuds/MellytheHun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift!fic of my OC's Jardom and Nali from my Star Wars/Kylux series Not About Angels - MissMegh is literally an angel??? So, this is for u bb <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissMegh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMegh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [High Hopes, It Takes Me Back to When We Started, High Hopes, When It All Comes to an End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518265) by [MellytheHun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellytheHun/pseuds/MellytheHun). 



> MissMegh is a beautiful angel who constantly leaves amazing, highly detailed reviews on every update of NAA and as a thanks for all the support, I offered a gift fic! MissMegh requested fluffy smut between Jardom and Nali that included blindfolding and a little dom/sub play. This fic will make absolutely no sense to you if you haven't read any of NAA! XD

As Hux leaves, trusting Nali in Jardom’s care, a thick silence descends. Jardom is facing the closed doors; his shoulders are stiff, his hands are curled in loose fists and Nali gets the impression he is embarrassed. He won’t look at her and her hands are getting uncomfortably sticky with drying blood. She looks down at her ruined uniform jacket and sighs.

 

“Jardom,” she says to his back.

 

He turns his head a little, but still doesn’t face her. She’s a little disappointed.

 

“I… would like to go shower. Will you guard the bathroom door for me?”

 

He’s flustered, but nods and makes a short, “mm,” of confirmation. He waits for her to make her way to the bathroom before following; she only knows for sure he’s behind her because of the footfalls of his boots on the floor. When she makes it to the door of the refresher, she pauses, her bloodied hand about to pass over the sensor that will open the door.

 

“Are you… disappointed in me?”

 

“What?”

 

She turns to face him and sees him looking at her with an open expression; she has never seen him so unguarded before. She has seen him laugh, she has seen him get angry, she’s seen his expression of determination and pride – but she’s never seen _this_. Whatever _this_ is. His eyes are wide, expressive, warm and inviting. Looking into them makes her a little nervous, so she looks down and away again.

 

“Disappointed in you?” Jardom asks incredulously, “Nali – I could _never_ … Nali, you are the strongest person I know. I so admire you. Do you… not know that?”

 

Her face flushes and she shrugs, unsure of how to answer.

 

She’s noticed Jardom before – she knows he’s had some unrequited feelings for her in the past. Over the last standard year, they’ve become less and less unrequited.

 

Nali is not one to shy away from initiating communication, but Jardom moves at a snail’s pace and she’s tried to be patient – he has shown more interest in being her friend than anything else.

 

He seems to prioritize that.

 

She likes that about him.

 

It wasn’t all too long ago that Jardom politely and very anxiously asked to be in a romantic relationship with her; apparently, in his homeworld culture, to ask someone this, it’s appropriate to ask, ‘will you be my precious one?’ Nali had blushed furiously when he asked – she was unsure what he meant and when he clarified, still flattered and flustered, she’d said yes.

 

His smile had been so wide.

 

“I sometimes… fantasize about being the one to save you,” Jardom shares quietly, “You’re so independent, such a fierce leader – it’s a little impossible to imagine ever being in a situation where you would need anyone’s rescue – nevermind my own. I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you needed me this cycle, though. I am glad the General, Captain and Lord Kylo Ren got to you in time, though I am envious that they were able to respond so immediately while I was delayed. I… I am immensely glad you are mostly unharmed, but I could expect no less from you. And if you had not killed that trooper, I would have.”

 

Nali’s shoulders round up by her pointed ears and twitch slightly more towards Jardom.

 

“I wouldn’t have even minded if it got me kicked off the _Finalizer_ – or even if the General killed me for acting out selfishly. I’m glad you’ve scrubbed that trooper from the galaxy. I’m glad you’re safe now. I’m proud of you, Nali. I could never be disappointed in you. Never.”

 

She smiles and turns around again. She walks up to him, standing toe-to-toe in a way she knows makes Jardom nervous. He seems surprised; then again, he always does when she shows an interest in him. She kisses his cheek, which he touches after with the pads of his fingers.

 

“Thank you, Jardom. I am going to keep the door open – I really don’t want to feel alone right now. You promise not to peep?” she teases.

 

As she expected, Jardom’s face grows even darker and his eyes even wider, “o-of course I wouldn’t!”

 

She laughs, only a little disappointed, “you are so shy. When will you see me as a woman?”

 

His eyes lower, his expression going more slack and suddenly solemn. He drops his hand from his cheek and the intense look in his gaze gets Nali’s heart throbbing loudly.

 

 _I’ve never seen that expression on him before_ , she thinks to herself.

 

“Nali… I see you.”

 

Her eyes flicker from his full lips to his deep eyes and despite looking nervous, he continues confidently, “I see you for all you are – that you are a beautiful woman has given me countless, sleepless nights – but I see all of you. That you are a beautiful woman is only a fraction of your loveliness. But I would hate for you to think I don’t… see you that way.”

 

“I was worried,” Nali confesses, looking at her red-stained magenta wrists, “I was worried that perhaps my species wasn’t… attractive to you.”

 

Jardom gives a small huff of a laugh, “I would prove you wrong, but I’m trying to be a gentleman.”

 

She smiles gladly, looks up into his eyes again and adds, “I was worried you didn’t think of me that way.”

 

Jardom shakes his head, reaching up to cup her cheek, “I think of you every way – I am always thinking of you.”

 

Feeling relieved, Nali turns her face to kiss his palm and then backs away into the refresher, “good! I’m glad.”

 

They smile at each other and she leaves the door open as promised; he stands guard properly, his back turned to her. Even as she knows he’s listening to her articles of clothing hit the floor, he never so much as shifts in her direction. That she can trust him so much stuns her.

 

She lets down her long, dark hair and washes the blood from her arms and hands, cleans away the grime and sweat of the day, all while watching Jardom’s silhouette in the doorway.

 

When she turns the spray off, she stands in the stall, watching him for a moment before calling to him; “Jardom.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“There is an armchair in my common area. I want you to sit there and you must promise to keep your eyes closed.”

 

“Right away,” he replies; walking off in the direction of the common area.

 

She knows his mind isn’t in the gutter – he’s probably thinking she doesn’t want him to watch her change.

 

Her plans are much different, though.

 

Once she’s deemed enough time has passed, she steps out from the stall, out from the ‘fresher and goes to her bedside table. She only has so many civilian clothes, but she never wears them anyway. She tears off the hem of one of her shirts and hears Jardom call for her, asking if everything is okay. She calls back that she’s quite fine and to stay there with his eyes shut. He promises he hasn’t opened them and he hasn’t moved; she believes him.

 

She pads over to the archway separating the common area from her bedroom and feels a power rush. Jardom is sitting in the armchair as instructed, his arms laid out on either arm of the chair, his expression alert, but his eyes shut as if sleeping. He must have loosened the top of his uniform jacket at some point, because the zip is undone and exposing a little of his neck, his legs are relaxed and spread out.

 

He is handsome, sweet, trusting, vulnerable and completely unaware that she is standing only a few feet away, still dripping wet and entirely naked, watching him.

 

He catches onto the sound of her feet once she’s a foot or so away from the chair and he asks her if it’s okay to open his eyes.

 

“No,” she answers him, “not yet.”

 

He nods and doesn’t budge.

 

Both her hands come to cover his and he jumps slightly, but doesn’t open his eyes. She smiles at him and uses the arms of the chair as leverage so she can lift herself into his lap. Once she’s straddling him, she can tell he’s very much aware of how naked she is. His face is dark with blush and she finds it so endearing.

 

“Jardom.”

 

“Y-yes?”

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

“Yes,” he replies more certainly.

 

“Do you want me?”

 

He swallows roughly, his mouth agape, “I’m… uhm… frightened to answer that.”

 

She giggles and leans in to touch her forehead to his, “don’t be frightened, Jardom. I want to take care of you. I just need to know. Do you want me?”

 

“More than you can know.”

 

Smiling, she takes the strip of cloth she’d ripped from her cotton shirt and she ties it around Jardom’s head. As she’s tying the knot, his head between her breasts and the heat of his face making it apparent that he feels that, he asks, “uhm – a blindfold?”

 

“Yes. You trust me, right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good.”

 

Once the knot is tied, she leans back on his thighs and runs her hands down his jacketed chest.

 

“You are strong, Jardom,” she notes, unzipping his jacket and spreading it open, “I find it very attractive.”

 

“Th-thank you.”

 

She can feel his heart pounding when she touches his chest again. She thinks he’s so sweet, so pure and something about that makes her want to bite into him. She’s made his uniform wet and she touches her hair just to gather more water before touching his chest again – she runs her hand over his dog tags, then over his left nipple and he jumps again.

 

“Oh,” she says curiously, pulling his undershirt up, “they’re hard.”

 

Jardom makes an embarrassed groan and she giggles at him again.

 

“Is it because I’ve made you damp and cold? Or is it because you like that I’m touching you?”

 

“The latter,” he answers reluctantly.

 

She looks at both his arms and sees his hands are curled into tight fists now.

 

 _He thinks he can’t touch me_ , she realizes, _He won’t do it without permission._

 

She kisses him and he seems to sigh in relief; something more familiar to distract him with. She takes his hands and puts them on her waist where he keeps his touch feather-light, bordering on fearful.

 

“Jardom,” she whispers against his shining lips, “I want you to touch me.”

 

“Are – are you certain?”

 

“If you are not attracted to me this way, you ought to tell me,” she says, not unkindly.

 

He moves his right hand from her waist, taking the hand she has on his shoulder and directing it down until her palm is pressed up against his crotch. She gasps at the hardness there; his fingers are shaking around her wrist and when she runs her nails down the length of the dense, heavy outline, Jardom’s breath catches and his cock throbs, straining against his uniform pants.

 

“You _do_ want me.”

 

“I’m insulted you doubted me,” he jokes.

 

She flips her hand to take control of his wrist, rises up onto her knees a touch and moves his hand between her legs. His fingers move on their own, without verbal direction once he’s touching her; she watches him as he bites his lip, his brows pull in and he palms her vulva, teasing with broad friction.

 

Breaths a little shallow, she takes her hand from his wrist, trusting he’ll keep his hand there, which he does. She uses her thumb to pull down his bottom lip and he seems to understand what she wants; he lets his mouth fall open and she cups the back of his head, bringing him closer to her until he latches onto her nipple and moans. She feels a tingling rush move through her body and then his fingers start moving again.

 

He suckles on her shamelessly, the one hand he has on her waist moving upward to toy with her other nipple and his lower hand spreads her apart. His fingers slip between her lips and his index finger prods experimentally at her opening. Her hands fly to his shoulders, gripping him with nails biting. When she looks down at him, his expression is blissful; his face is dark, flustered, but his brows are turned in and up, probably feeling teased himself.

 

One nipple between his forefinger and thumb, the other between his teeth and his fingers slowly working her open, he groans against her skin wantonly and she could whimper for how thrilled she is.

 

As he works a second finger into her, he pulls his lips away from her nipple just enough to feel it pert against his lips; the delicate brushing of his mouth against the already sensitive skin has her throwing her head back and shutting her eyes. He moves the tip of his tongue over the pebbling skin and then laps at it a little longer before sucking it into his mouth again.

 

Her right hand cups his neck, encouraging his mouth, his hands, his noises and her own noises are quiet, but unstoppable as she gradually gets wetter for him. She moves her left hand from his exposed pectoral, down his defined abdomen and onto his belt. As soon as she starts undoing his belt, he moves his mouth away, his brow furrowed and a light sheen of sweat spreading over his forehead and temples.

 

“Nali,” he says breathlessly.

 

“I-I’m going to ruin your uniform,” she warns in advance.

 

He doesn’t seem to understand what she means; she’s typically embarrassed by the way her orgasms wet everything, but she’s rather excited to see Jardom in his ruined uniform.

 

She undoes his belt, unbuttons and unzips his uniform pants and then reaches through the slit of his boxer briefs to pull his cock free. Rush of air over his heated skin must give him a sort of shock, because he jumps again and then he’s back to looking self-conscious.

 

She stares down at him, his girth in her hand, the shining bead of precum dripping down the veined, curved bottom side of his length – he’s well-endowed and she’s about to say that, thinking it will comfort him, but once she looks at his face, she can tell commenting on it will only make him more nervous.

 

Determined to take control of the mood in the air again, Nali pushes on his forehead, tilting his head back. He’s scandalous to look upon; his jacket and collared shirt are thrown open, his undershirt is hitched up, exposing his hardened nipples – just the long expanse of dark skin showing from his chest down to the darker hairs around his navel make all the blood in her body reroute. His pants undone, his legs spread wide, his neck arched back, shining lips parted – he’s everything she imagined he’d be and more.

 

“That trooper – what he wanted from me, whether for power or attraction, he could never have. No other man could have. The only man I want is you.”

 

She strokes his cock and his head lolls forward, his forehead meeting her cleavage and his hitched breath moving against her sparkling skin. She smiles down at him and asks, “do you want it? Do you want what no other man can have?”

 

“ _Yes_ ,” – and his answer is unlike all those proceeding it.

 

It’s a plea, it’s a tone she’s never heard him take with her – he’s desperate and she finds she likes that. She takes both his hands again and puts them back on her waist, then moves her hips forward and situations herself so that the head of his cock is just parting her lips.

 

“Tell me.”

 

“I want it – I want you, Nali. Please.”

 

“So sweet, so polite,” she murmurs, petting one of his overheated cheekbones as his head settles back into the cushion of the armchair.

 

“Nali,” he mutters back, his expression torn between pleasure and torture.

 

She slips her fingers under the makeshift blindfold to take it off and finds that his eyes are still shut.

 

She would laugh at that if she weren’t so focused on getting him inside her.

 

_He’s loyal and trustworthy to the end._

 

She never gave him explicit permission to open his eyes – so he never did.

 

It’s the first time she has the dangerous thought that she loves him.

 

She imagines marrying him within the Order, bearing his children and living a life where he is never far from her. She imagines too all the nights she might tie him up and cover his eyes, let him blindly fondle her and spread her wetness over his fingers until he’s begging to replace them with his cock.

 

She sinks down just enough to encase the head of his cock in her and he seems to stop breathing. She smiles breathlessly at him and says, “you can open your eyes, Jardom.”

 

He very slowly does and when she sees the look in his eyes, her pulse rockets out of her control. His eyes are shimmering, almost tearful, his pupils are blown wide and dark and he’s got this bedroom-eyed look about him that’s marvelous to have for herself. She wants to be the only one to ever see this side of him. She is so suddenly possessive, so immediately selfish.

 

“ _Stars_ , you’re beautiful…”

 

Surprised by his voice, she pauses briefly, but then leans in and kisses him, lowering herself and swallowing his loud moans until she’s fully seated on him. His breathing is more labored than hers and he needs to pull away for a proper breath not so long after he’s entirely inside her. His grip on her waist would be bruising if her skin was so easily prone to discoloration. He’s nervous, but she thinks she may have never known the look of desire on another’s face until she looks into his eyes.

 

His eyes move all along her neck, her collarbone, her breasts, down her stomach and stop where her shaking thighs are separated over his waist and he’s disappeared into her. He stares down at their joining for a few beats before looking back into her eyes.

 

“You feel incredible.”

 

Saying it so plainly makes her flustered. She doesn’t want to let go of the helm and if he flatters her anymore, she just might. She wants to be in control, though – she wants to dominate, especially after the events that unfolded the past cycle. She wants Jardom to submit to her and he is more than willing. She raises her hips and then thrusts back down, watching through lidded eyes as Jardom throws his head back, shuts his eyes and furrows his brow.

 

She cups either side of his neck and sets a rhythm, riding him and he so clearly wants more space – he wants to thrust back into her, but can’t from his position and while it’s driving him insane that he can’t direct his own orgasm, she’s thrilled by his frustration.

 

The shape of him in her is mind-numbing and she doesn’t notice one of his hands moving down until his thumb is already moving against her clitoris and her entire body clenches around him in reaction. He groans, his finger stuttering in its motion and she hears him whisper, “ _fuck_.”

 

Her eyes open wide and she says, “I’ve never heard you curse before…”

 

He looks up at her from under his brow – he doesn’t smile. He looks too far gone; feral.

 

“I want to make you cum,” he says, in a voice she would never recognize as his own.

 

Biting her lip, she nods and holds onto his neck, keeps driving him into her and while her noises grow somewhat more unhinged, it doesn’t seem to be enough to appease him. He takes his earlier position, keeping his thumb just under her hood, rubbing in circles, his other hand playing with one nipple and his mouth on the other.

 

The pleasure is so immediate and so intense, she stops riding him – wanting to better appreciate the sensations. She instead grinds her hips down more slowly, her nails scraping at the back of his neck and the short hairs at the base of his skull. He keeps moaning against her and he’s so untethered – he’s so masculine, so lost in her and she’s never felt more powerful.

 

She feels how impossibly harder his cock gets inside her as her walls twitch around him. She loses control of her legs when she comes, unintentionally pulling his head in against her chest and further wetting what must already be a wide stain on his uniform pants. As she catches her breath, she loosens her hold on his head and apologizes for grabbing at him like that. He shakes his head and murmurs, “don’t be sorry. I liked it.”

 

He moves both his hands up her thighs, along her pelvis, up to her ribs and then he says, “you should get off – I can’t last much longer.”

 

She stares down at him, down at his dark, blown eyes and his kiss-swollen lips.

 

She loves him.

 

Without responding, she starts grinding down onto him again and he gasps; she takes both his pert nipples between her fingers and he _cries_. It’s glorious.

 

His hands start fumbling along her figure, his brows pulled in tight, his whole body looks flushed and he warns her, “ _Nali_ – Nali, stop – I’m going to cum –“

 

She grinds down harder and he throws his head back again, cursing loudly, his nails scraping her lightly.

 

“ _Nali_ – really – Nali, I _can’t_ – I can’t hold it –“

 

“I’m not asking you to.”

 

“ _Nali_ ,” Jardom whines, “I can’t – you – you need to – Nali –“

 

She likes the way he begs and can’t pull together a full sentence. She swivels her hips, feels how the head of his cock rubs against her walls and he lets out a cross of a gasp and a cry and warns one last time, “ _Nali_ – I – I’m coming – I’m _coming_ – “

 

She grins when she feels him throb inside her; his strong arms pull her in against him and his beautiful, animalistic noises are muffled by her chest as she fucks him through his climax, stopping only once he’s too sensitive to be toyed with.

 

He holds tightly onto her for a long few moments; she can feel his heartbeat somewhere against her body, can feel his cock still throbbing, the heat of his cum still spreading inside her and undoubtedly dripping out and onto the crotch of his pants. When he eventually lets go over her, it’s gradual and he lies back against the chair, out of breath with his eyes shut.

 

She watches him patiently, unsure of what she’s waiting for.

 

When his eyes open to her, they’re still glassy, still lidded and blown, but a little more grounded. He looks at her adoringly.

 

“That was dangerous.”

 

“I would only ever want to carry your children. I’m unafraid.”

 

Jardom blushes deeply and hides his face between her breasts. She smiles at the top of his head while his hands fall down her waist, onto her hips.

 

“Don’t say things like that.”

 

“Hmm?” Nali asks, “Why not?”

 

“Because, it will make me want to get you pregnant.”

 

“Out of wedlock? My Godparents would be horrified,” she jokes.

 

He looks up at her from her cleavage and says, “seriously, Nali. I…”

 

_“I love you.”_

 

Neither of them are brave enough to say it. Nali thinks that’s fine for now. It took them several standard months to get here and she can’t imagine how long it will take for Jardom to gather the courage to propose, nevermind admit he’s in love.

 

She’s feels rather blessed to have such a happy secret to keep as well.

 

She smiles at him, kisses him and decides she’ll wait til he’s at least showered and calmed down a little before asking whether or not he’d like to be tied up as much as she’d like to tie him.

 


End file.
